Bittersweet Revenge
by xerxesdiva902
Summary: byakuyaXgrimmjow; implied byaichi and grimmichi. yaoi. rated T this time but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**000000000000000**

"Why?"

That single word echoed throughout the overcast skies and the gloom surrounding the Rukongai hills. His teal eyes only reflected the hurt and confusion he felt as death tightened its grip on him. He was clutching the hem of his lover's hakama and held on to it tightly as his breathing became more and more ragged, like it was his only salvation. The other man only looked at him; and the look that he gave him was one of pure and utter disdain.

"Why, Byakuya, why?" the man repeated once more, blood gushing out of his mouth and the wound on his torso.

Byakuya turned his head away. He could only mentally recount all his transgressions against him.

_You are still a hollow, whether a product of the Hougyoku or not._

_You dared raise your hand against my sister._

_You stole __**him**__ from me._

And that was perhaps Grimmjow's worst transgression against him.

**000000000000000**

**A/N: just a little teaser. Hehehe. Anyway, this pairing has been disturbing me for the reason that I've seen fan arts of them and they look so good together. Not to mention if Byakuya had any beef with any other Espada aside from Zommari, it would be Grimmjow, cause I know he almost killed Rukia and everybody knows how protective Kuchiki-hime is of his sister. The bit about Ichigo is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. (BUT I CAN DREAM ON, RIGHT?)**

**000000000000000**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dance**

How could you reach inside a person like Grimmjow, who was all id and swagger, all instinct and no foresight? Of course, one could only use something as primal and base like sex as a tool, and for Byakuya's case, it worked wonders, _for both of them_.

The dark haired man was moaning wantonly as Grimmjow pounded him into the futon, hitting his sweet spot harshly on every thrust. Only the former Espada made him act like this. One hand was clutching the other's shoulder and the other hand was clawing at one arm, hard enough that it drew blood. He could feel his balls tightening; he was about ready to come.

"M-more… mmmnghhh… h-harder, Grimmjow, harder… mmmnghhh…"

The teal haired man complied, pounding into the man even more aggressively than was entirely possible, hooking both of his legs on his shoulders. While his other hand gripped the noble's hip in place, the other was stroking Byakuya's cock in time with his thrusts. The man seemed unable to handle the double stimulation as he felt his seed spill across his chest.

Grimmjow on the other hand, felt was about to reach his peak too, as he felt his lover's walls tighten around him. His thrusting became more erratic, as sweat oozed from his skin. He came soon after, filling the other with his essence. He managed to thrust a few more times to prolong the pleasure.

The former Espada was still inside the noble. He was also wearing his most shit eating grin. He was just so smug, only he, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, could make the Kuchiki-hime scream like a whore in heat.

"You just love having me inside you, don't you, _princess_?"

The noble's eyes were half-lidded in the onslaught of pleasure he was still feeling, yet he managed to pull the other's head toward him and slam their lips together in the most heated kiss. Already, he could feel the cock inside him stir back to life. And he knew within moments, the dance would commence once more.

**000000000000000**

**A/N: another offering for you guys. Hehehe. I really enjoy writing about this pair; they have so much fanfic potential, if you know what I mean.**

**A bunch of thank you's to the people who read the first chap. Until the next chapter then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3**

**Ichigo**

He was Ichigo's first… _everything_. Despite all appearances, he knew the boy was vulnerable and fragile; that he needed someone to take care of him. He may not be the ideal person, but he loved the boy dearly, deeply. He knew he tried his best. What he could not fathom though was the man, no, _creature_, Ichigo replaced him with. _What could Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques have that he does not have?_

Ichigo could never lie. That day, when he came to the noble, he was downcast. The boy could never quite meet his eye. He knew something was bothering the boy. What he did not expect was this.

"Byakuya…"

He patiently waited for the boy to continue, his nerves fraying though never showing his face. He closed the gap between them, his hand reaching for that face he came to love.

"What is it Ichigo?" he asked. When the boy flinched at his touch, his heart ached, denied this was happening.

All the boy could say was how truly sorry he was. Byakuya never blamed him. He knew Ichigo's feelings for him were sincere, he knew that the boy cared for him or else he would just be carelessly pushed aside like discarded trash. It hurt, more than when he lost his wife to illness. It was because Ichigo truly loved him, unlike Hisana; she could never give what the boy gave him.

When it came to his knowledge, he could not forgive himself for letting Ichigo fall into that man's hands. The more he brooded on this, the more indignant and wrathful he became. Rukia was Ichigo's nakama, was she not? Grimmjow nearly killed her! And he belonged to the creatures that killed his mother a long time ago. His race waged war against the Shinigami and ate defenseless souls, the very reason Ichigo was fighting for. He could accept anyone else. Anyone else but Grimmjow.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: yep. Another chapter finished. thanks guys for reading! Really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fall**

After the war, there was simply no room for the remaining Espada, not in Hueco Mundo, not on Earth, more so in Seiretei. There were four in all: Grimmjow, Stark, Nell with her Fraccion and Ulquiorra. Even if they were granted amnesty, it was simply all a show, as they were still looked down upon, for they were still hollows. Grimmjow hated it, with much passion. Stark and Ulquiorra couldn't care less, though they had pretty different reasons. Only Ichigo seemed to treat them as equals, after all, he himself was a hybrid. That Urahara guy, he could be as perverted and annoying as he wanted, but he was also one of the few who allotted them dignity and respect (in fact, he was kind enough to loan them gigais so they could "blend in").

Ichigo would often visit a child-like Nell, and he was pleasantly surprised to know how well she and the teal haired man got along. He also would spar with Grimmjow as much as he could. He also discovered that even if he had that famous temper, he actually had a degree of maturity to him. As their friendship grew, so did the confusing feelings, for Ichigo at least. He knew he could not, _should not_ betray Byakuya, but he had already fallen, when he least expected it.

He knew it was mutual though, the moment Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him the gentlest kiss possible.

"Be mine, Ichigo…" he asked, half whispering, half pleading in his voice.

Ichigo nuzzled against the teal haired man's face and sighed…

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: hey there! Finally an update. Actually, think of this as a prelude, a flashback if you may, to the previous chapter. Thank you Ruby Tuesday-chan for pointing out that chapter 3 needs a bit of fleshing out. Hope you guys would enjoy this… and happy holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

**Grimmjow**

It all started with a reckless comment, which then led to a sparring session. But neither man really knew when they stopped fighting with their zanpakutou nor when fisticuffs turned into ardent touches… until lips met; a lust-filled, feisty, hateful kiss, designed to make anyone go insane. As those soft lips touched Grimmjow's own, they ignited a fire which could not be possibly put out. Fingers tangled themselves in teal hair as tongues fought for dominance. Hands landed on both the noble's hips, grinding it on the other's creating a delicious friction. Both men were treading on dangerous ground, and neither was willing to back out until one submits.

Both men surfaced for air and as teal eyes met storm gray ones, Grimmjow saw how defiant and how tasty the noble was. He just wanted to make that man pay for underestimating him. And make him pay he did.

Ichigo was the farthest thing from his mind at the time.

Clothes were all over, in the underground cave that used to be Urahara and Yoruichi's secret training area. The sound of skin slapping on skin punctuated by moans and whimpers were heard. Byakuya knew he would not be able to walk properly after this but he never regretted it, after all, he got what he wanted.

Grimmjow came back for more after this episode, as expected. And soon after, he left Ichigo for good.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: and now the plot thickens. Some OOC action from Byakuya, sorry about that, but it's needed.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hurt**

"How could you? How could you?"

Ichigo came to him, anger and accusation apparent in his chocolate orbs. How he would have loved to caress and hold him tenderly against him, to comfort him, as much as to comfort himself. But how could he explain that he did this to prove that Grimmjow was not right for him? How could he explain that he was doing this all for him?

He never intended for him to hurt like this. He could not blame anyone else but himself. It would have been better if they fought. It would have served him right if he was beaten again, but Ichigo chose to grovel in front of him, tears in his eyes, begging, _begging_ for him to leave Grimmjow.

"I love him… please, please, do this for me, Byakuya, please…" he pleaded.

"Leave."

"Byakuya, _please_…"

"I said, leave."

The boy eventually left the 6th division office he shared with his lieutenant. But Byakuya had a gaping hole where his heart should be.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: a really short chapter. And a rather OOC Ichigo too. but I really would like to thank you guys for reading. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sleep**

Grimmjow loved watching Byakuya sleep. After all, in this state, he would not feel his coldness toward him. He would not feel those storm gray eyes see past him, as if he was not there. As he lay beside him, not a line etched on his face, it was as if all his burdens were cast away. His fingers gently touched that sinfully soft skin. Ichigo's skin had that same quality, soft and fragrant, hardly tainted. Where Ichigo was all innocence while asleep, Byakuya was just… beautiful. He nuzzled that long hair, inhaling the man's innate scent. He was challenged by this man. While the noble might submit to him during sex, he never submitted to anything else. Then he wondered, just what drove the man to come to him, to seduce him, only to treat him like dirt afterward… he wondered what truly went on in Byakuya's pretty head when they were not fucking. Where Ichigo was transparent, everything with Byakuya seemed obfuscated.

"Ichigo…" even in his dreams, he still thought of the boy, who challenged and beat him; who loved him; his hands reaching out for him.

The teal haired man was surprised if not startled by this revelation. Yet he took the other's hands in his own and then pulled him toward his chest.

"I'm here…" even he was shocked by this gesture.

He felt the man's breathing even out as he tightened his embrace. Even in his reiatsu, there was palpable relief.

"Ichigo…" even in his dreams, Byakuya still wished the boy had not left; after all only in his dreams was he capable of expressing what he only would keep hidden deep within.

As he heard this, Grimmjow felt something in his chest constrict painfully (though surely, hollows did not have hearts). As Byakuya peacefully slept in his arms, his mind was in turmoil, yet his hold on the noble remained tight. Perhaps this was what humans called jealousy, and Grimmjow sure knew what was his.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: at last an update. It took some time because so much has been going on in my head at this time, plus the fact that I'm also obsessing over my other fanfic which I had not yet bothered publishing because I still feel it's lacking. So many things to do, so little brain matter and so little time. Ack.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Regret**

Grimmjow was still smarting over the way Byakuya reached for that Ichigo in his dreams… even though it happened over a fortnight ago. He was stalking the streets of Rukongai like the cat he was and the anger in his reiatsu was driving all the other souls around him in frenzy. He wanted to lash out, taste fresh blood but he could not just take it out on the nearest available target. No. He could not do that. Not when his freedom lay on that flimsy excuse of an amnesty, because he knew the Shinigami would look for any loopholes to finally rid the world of the remaining Espada.

Now Ichigo took to following him around like a love sick puppy, and it was annoying him immensely. There was a time when he loved that stubborn streak, but now, it was just driving him crazy… crazier than usual really. He could not get the vision of Byakuya, so vulnerable in his sleep, the boy's name on his lips out of his head.

He abruptly stopped his stalking to face the boy. "What the fuck do you want, Shinigami?"

"I—I just want to talk to you…" the boy said eyes downcast, face a bit flushed, from embarrassment perhaps.

The image of Byakuya reaching out for Ichigo was insistent in its presence, and finally, the teal haired Arrancar snapped. He grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shihakusho and dragged the poor boy to the nearest alley. Confusion and fear graced the boy's features as he slammed the boy on the floor and proceeded to tear his hakama off.

"Grimmjow, no, please no!" the boy pleaded.

The teal haired man only smiled savagely, and gave him a blow to the head. He then loosened his hakama, enough to free his raging erection and thrusted himself into the boy without warning after he forcefully spread his legs. Ichigo screamed in pain again and again as the Arrancar slammed into him ruthlessly.

"Please stop! Please stop, Grimmjow, stop!" the boy was crying, in desperate need for the pain to stop, both physically and emotionally. The teal haired man never did stop though there would come a time that he wished he did.

"But this is what you wanted isn't it bitch?" the former Espada taunted, leer on his face, hand tightening on the boys' neck.

By the time it was over, the blood was all over the dirty floor, in between the boy's legs, everywhere. The boy lay on his side on the unforgiving cold floor, knees drawn close to his chest, quietly sobbing and dazed. It would have been kinder to just kill him instead. Grimmjow callously left like nothing happened.

Night had him in Byakuya's arms once more. Grimmjow wanted to forget, but he couldn't, and he could not bring himself to fuck the most delectable captain in the Gotei 13. (It never was lovemaking between them and it never would be.) He felt pathetic and disgusting, and both felt right at home. _Why did you not fight back idiot, why?_ He belatedly realized, with a rather sick feeling in his gut, that Ichigo would not hurt him back, not in a million years.

The Arrancar laughed as hot wet tears sprung from his eyes. He laughed until only the tears remained.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: after much revising, this chapter is finally finished. oh well, I hope you guys like it. and also if you don't mind, give your 2cents about the whole thing. I don't care if you're going to flame or not, so long as you're honest about it. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Pain**

The Kuchiki noble felt distress in his sister's reiatsu as they passed each other in one of the endless hallways of the mansion. Ever since he took to sleeping with Grimmjow (it was never a real relationship, Rukia knew as much), she never spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary. But there never was anything necessary to talk about anyway.

Today was wholly different. Byakuya could tell that she was angry like she badly wanted to hurt someone. She never even looked at him, just walked straight ahead. He noticed there was a misty look in her eyes, as if she was holding her tears in, and her grip on her zanpakutou was tight, her posture rigid.

A few hours later, his fukutaichou practically hurled himself into the room where he was, breathless and very, very scared. But apparently it was not for his own safety.

"Taichou", pant, pant,"Rukia…"

"Abarai, I suggest you compose yourself f—"

"Taichou, Rukia's attacking Grimmjow! Stop her before she gets herself killed! They're in the eastern part of the hills." Pant, pant…

Byakuya immediately shunpoed to the site, following Rukia's reiatsu.

"You bastard, you fucking bastard!" he heard his sister screaming. Grimmjow and Rukia were in the middle of a clearing. Part of the teal haired man's jacket had icicles on it, yet he was barely scratched. Rukia on the other hand, while he could see she was otherwise uninjured, she had the look of a wild woman about her.

She then fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling something only Grimmjow could understand. Byakuya was seized by blind panic, thinking that she might have been hurt after all. He then knelt by her side, gripping her by the waist, his other hand on her shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked Grimmjow, but the man only looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. The former Espada then turned and walked away.

The noble could not understand what went on between Rukia and Grimmjow. Then–

"Nii-sama, please don't touch me", his sister coldly took his hands off her then stood up and started to walk away as well.

He reached out for her; he was almost touching her shoulder when Rukia spoke once more.

"It was your entire fault, Nii-sama; it was your entire fault Ichigo is hurting." Cold understanding enveloped him; his sister was shedding tears for Ichigo.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: we've been without internet for a freaking week so I was not able to update this. Anyway, here it is. BTW, a million thanks to those who bothered to read this story. I really appreciate it. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Promise**

An uncharacteristically sober Isshin greeted Byakuya. Though the elder Kurosaki acknowledged him, with a slight twitch in his jaw, both men could not quite meet each other's eyes. The noble, even with his usual mask on, was a coiled spring of emotions, waiting to be released. The guilt that was lurking darkly in his heart and mind increased hundredfold as he set foot into the Kurosaki home; Ichigo's haven.

Isshin silently led him to the second floor, to Ichigo's room.

What the noble saw created a lump in his throat. The boy was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees, back to the wall. There were circles under his eyes, and they were puffy, as if he had just cried. When he saw who his father was with, he turned his head away, whether in shame or anger or probably both. Isshin gently closed the door and left them with nary a word.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, as spitefully as he could, but his voice broke, just signaling how much strain he was going through.

Silently, Byakuya approached the bed. Like his sister, he now stood witness to Ichigo's disgrace. And he would have wanted to be the one to comfort him and to assure him everything would be alright. He wanted to take all of the boy's pain as his own. He wanted to hold him tightly against him, to protect him against all who meant him harm. But as he was the one who caused this, he would like to also be the one to end it. He would make amends, whatever it took. For Ichigo.

"Go away." Ichigo nearly screamed as the other man drew closer. He scrambled for the remaining space on his bed as Byakuya made to touch him. Tears escaped his eyes. "Please go away." The boy's voice now was nothing more than a whimper, reminding the noble of just how truly young Ichigo was.

Softly, the noble spoke. "Ichigo… Ichigo, please look at me." He gently drew the boy's face toward him and he could see how his actions had marked this boy. He could not think his broken heart could take anymore. How he could say he loved him when he caused all his grief?

He drew Ichigo closer to him, to wrap his arms around him, as he had longed to do for the past several months. The boy was sobbing harder now, as he fisted the older man's shirt.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry. It will end, I promise."

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: I really feel that somehow this chapter is lacking. Oh well. Please feel free to give your 2cents on the whole thing, it would highly be appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Prelude**

Byakuya stood by the large window in his bedroom, staring at the moonlit beauty the view provided. He was wearing a rather contemplative expression on his face. Silently Grimmjow walked toward the noble and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He gently drew the man's hair to one side and placed the gentlest kiss to the exposed skin on his neck. He placed one hand inside the other's top and caressed his chest. He gently drew teasing circles around the suddenly erect nipple. The noble arched into his touch. He felt his predatory instincts kick in, as it was always in times like these would the noble be most susceptible to his ardent touches.

The teal haired man other hand untied the noble's yukata and turned him around. Half lidded storm gray eyes met his. Soft hands held his face tenderly and drew him closer for a fiery kiss.

The noble slowly led him to the bed, as he gave him the most passionate kiss. The teal haired man suddenly fell onto the bed as the back of his knees met its soft edge. The other man ended up straddling him. They parted their lips momentarily for air. Byakuya teasingly let his yukata off his shoulders. Grimmjow growled and altogether ripped the fabric off the other man then drew him for another heart stopping kiss. He then flipped their position as he continuously ravished the other's lips.

"Grimmjow, mngghhh, Grimmjow, please, I want you inside me now… hah, I want to feel you. Please I want to feel you… unnngh… " Byakuya moaned sexily into the other's ear as his cock was ruthlessly being stroked.

Grimmjow very nearly tore his hakama off of him then hooked the other's legs on his shoulders, nearly bending Byakuya in half. He then thrusted himself into the other man roughly making him hiss in pain. But he knew where exactly where to aim to make the man scream his name in pleasure over and over again. And hit the noble's sweet spot he did with every snap of his hips.

With every thrust, Byakuya knew he bled. But he knew he deserved this and more.

"M-more… Grimmjow, please, more…" he screamed, pain mixing in with pleasure, as silent tears flowed.

He came with an agonized cry and pretty soon he felt Grimmjow empty his seed into him. It was over, yet he did not feel any better. But he felt calm and clear headed. He now knew what to do to truly end this madness.

Grimmjow pulled out of the man gently. He rolled to one side and stroked his lover's cheeks tenderly as kissed his puffy eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Wait here, 'kay?" but Byakuya was not listening.

Grimmjow made his way to the large en suite and grabbed towels and a basin of water to clean his lover up as he knew there would be blood. He had been rough with him. But the noble wanted it; because he knew he would be the only man in this entire dimension and the next who could give Byakuya the catharsis he needed.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: nearing the end people… sigh. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. and please don't forget to tell what you think, kay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Danse Macabre**

"Grimmjow-sama, my apologies but Byakuya-sama only requested that I give you this." the aging lady servant bowed as she handed him a scroll. In it was a message from the noble asking him to meet at a certain location in the Rukongai hills.

The Arrancar took his time getting there; after all, he had all the time in the world. No one was lording over him anymore anyway. Once he got there, he opened himself up, extending his reiatsu to find where his Bya-hime was. He followed it and found the noble daintily sniffing a fallen sakura blossom. Grimmjow smirked. _As if he does not smell like it._

He stalked toward the man. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist from behind and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. The noble turned to face him. There was a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips and then it was gone. Before the Arrancar knew it, their lips were doing their own talking passionately.

Then Grimmjow felt something immensely painful was invading his senses. He pulled away from Byakuya only to find Senbonzakura stuck right below his sternum. Then the noble pulled his zanpakutou out.

The Arrancar collapsed in a bloody heap on the grassy ground.

"Why?"

That single word echoed throughout the overcast skies and the gloom surrounding the Rukongai hills. His teal eyes only reflected the hurt and confusion he felt as death tightened its grip on him. He was clutching the hem of his lover's hakama and held on to it tightly as his breathing became more and more ragged, like it was his only salvation. The other man only looked at him; and the look that he gave him was one of pure and utter disdain.

"Why, Byakuya, why?" the man repeated once more, blood gushing out of his mouth and the wound on his torso.

Byakuya turned his head away.

Then he suddenly felt the urge to laugh. He should've seen this coming. Ichigo. It was of course because of the boy. Byakuya would never see anything worth loving in him. It was all because of Ichigo that he was in this quandary. One he knew he would not get out of… And then he knew nothing at all.

In the real world, Isshin was startled by the agonized cry of his son. He scrambled to reach Ichigo's room, only to find him in a fetal position on his bed, clutching his chest as if in pain, sobbing and murmuring only one name. Grimmjow.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: thanks for reading everyone. I hope you appreciate this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Epilogue**

It was funny really, how he never noticed the pain. He only ever realized it as soon he set foot in the thresholds of the Kuchiki manor and only then he realized he had trouble breathing, his chest in pain. As soon as he reached his bedroom, only then he did collapse as pain of an extreme degree engulfed his being. It was funny really; how he failed to recognize that a small part of himself had fallen for Grimmjow, how he wove into him without realizing it, because his own hatred of the man blinded him.

He remembered the man's teal eyes, which used to be full of fire, devoid of life as those eyes stared back at him as he walked away. He remembered every single detail really, from Grimmjow's dull eyes to the way his body disintegrated into a million tiny spirit particles. And it really hurt to remember now.

Ichigo, his dear Ichigo, never really could forgive him. He understood that. He would wait though, until he could hold Ichigo in his arms the way he used to, until the boy would entrust the heart he once broke into pieces to him. He had all the time in the world anyway. But he also knew Grimmjow would always come between them. He could imagine the Arrancar's shit eating grin, after all, this was his way of getting back at him.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: finished at last. Hope you guys enjoy this one as you have enjoyed the past chapters.**

**And I would really like to thank all of you who read and critiqued my story. It helped… a lot. =)**


End file.
